


“And this is Short Change Hero by The Heavy...”

by elwon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dick's overworking himself, Dirty Talk, Emotionally heavy conversations, Graphic descriptions of being buried alive, Jason's a great roommate, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Three conversations held in the almost dark between Jason and Dick.From the prompts 1) Jason talks to Dick about what it’s like to be buried alive and 2) Dick spends so much time at work or patrolling that he doesn’t realise that Jason’s been sleeping at his place for nearly four months, and is confused when his orange juice goes missing.





	“And this is Short Change Hero by The Heavy...”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chameowmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/gifts).



Dick’s finally home after a long day at work, and a slightly shorter time patrolling. All he wants to do is shower, roll into bed and have a glass of orange juice, and not necessarily in that order. So, of course, when he opens the fridge there’s no orange juice to be seen anywhere. He could have sworn he’d bought some yesterday, or was that last week, maybe? Either way, he’s sure there’d been a carton of extra pulpy juice in the fridge this morning. Sighing, Dick leans back from the fridge and startles when he hears the thump of grocery bags hitting the kitchen table.

“Really? You couldn’t even take off your uniform first?” Jason grumbles, shouldering Dick out of the way to start loading the fresh vegetables into the crisper drawer. Dick ignores him and lunges for the orange juice he spots, opening it and drinking straight from the carton. Dick’s thirsty enough that he doesn’t even care that it’s the extra smooth stuff. “Don’t drink from the carton, you heathen! What the fuck happened to the manners Alfred taught you?”

“Well, one, I’m thirsty. And two, what are you doing here?” Dick says, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thanks for the groceries, by the way.”

“One, you’re a hot mess, Grayson, and no, I don’t mean that as a compliment. Two, what do you mean, what am I doing here?” Jason rolls his eyes, clearly in a bad mood. “If I left the shopping to you, we’d starve, _Roomie_. Besides, we’re out of lightbulbs, and the kitchen bulb blew. You notice we’re in the dark here?”

Dick turns to look at him. Jason has a point about the groceries. Dick does have a bad habit of not going to the store unless there’s nothing left in the cupboards at all. “Aww, you think I’m hot! Thanks, Little Wing. No, I didn’t notice, I usually leave the lights off after patrol.” Dick says, without thinking. He needs sleep. 

“Don’t call me that.” Jason mutters, searching for a marker. He takes the carton of juice out of Dick’s hand and draws a crude cock on it before giving it back to Dick. “So I don’t pick up your backwash by accident.”

“Right.” Dick snorts, Jason’s drawing is actually kind of cute. The little smiling face is a nice touch. “So how long are you staying?” He’s happy Jason’s decided to visit. The slow gentle approach to bringing Jason back into the fold (Alfred’s suggestion) is actually working. But his question gets him a strange look from Jason.

“How long am I staying?” Jason asks slowly, as if Dick’s said something odd. “Did you get hit in the head on patrol? What’s the date, Dickie? How many fingers am I holding up?” Jason holds up his hand and extends only his middle finger.

“I’m fine.” Dick snorts, knocking away Jason’s hand. “No head injuries tonight.”

“Right. Because there’s some other reason you’ve forgotten that I’ve been living here for the last four months?” Jason says, eyes narrowing at Dick. “A guy could get insulted.”

“Uh...” Dick says intelligently. Since when has Jason been his _roommate_? He vaguely remembers Jason turning up four months ago, looking wrecked and unable to make eye contact with him. Jason had asked to stay, and Dick had said yes with only some hesitation. The look of relief on Jason’s face and the way his shoulders had lifted like a great weight had been taken off was enough for Dick to be glad he hadn’t turned Jason away. He’d thought it was just for the weekend, Dick hadn’t realised that Jason had stayed the entire time. 

Looking back, he can’t remember Jason actually leaving. The apartment had been cleaner lately, and there was more food in the cupboards than usual. Dick had simply assumed that Alfred had been dropping by to clean up more often while Dick was at work. Which means Jason’s a good roommate, who cleans and gets the groceries and keeps out of Dick’s way. Entirely coincidentally, Jason’s been on better terms with the family, since oh, _four months ago_. There’s no way he can tell Jason to leave now he’s realised. “Right, sorry. Sleep deprivation is a killer.”

“You sure you didn’t get whacked in the back of your pretty little head, Dickie?” Jason says, clearly not convinced.

“Positive.” Dick says, and he’s got to fix this before Jason figures him out and decides to run. Time for Dick to lie like a rug. “So... Did I imagine us having weekend plans, or did I actually ask you?”

“You definitely imagined it.” Jason scoffs, turning away to put Dick’s family sized box of Crocky Crunch in a cupboard, and Dick rubs at his eyes because there’s no way that Jason’s cheeks are tinting a dull red, is there? He really needs to sleep. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in public with you, Dickie. And, as you know, _I died once_.” 

“Haha, Little Wing.” Dick winces. Of course, Jason would use that as joke. He’d always had a kind of dark sense of humour. It stings a little that Jason doesn’t want to be seen with him, but Dick made a promise to himself a while ago that he’d try to ignore Jason’s rougher comments and build a better relationship with him. Speaking of that, no time like the present to put that into practice. “We could stay in. Netflix and chill, like the kids say.”

“Ow, _fuck_!” Jason glares at the cupboard door he’d just knocked his head into. “Netflix and chill is a _sex thing_ , Dick! You are way too young to not know that.”

“Oh. Oh, man, that explains the soccer mom glaring at me in the store after I said that when I grabbed popcorn last week.” Dick says ruefully, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Uh, Netflix without the chill, then?”

“I guess I could be persuaded.” Jason shrugs, face still oddly red. It can’t be sunburn; the rest of Jason’s face is way too pale for that. “As long as I get to pick.”

***

Dick sets down on the highest roof on Blüdhaven’s main street. The power’s out over the entire city and despite Dick’s expectations of crime skyrocketing, it’s bizarrely quiet. He’s only stopped one mugging and three drug deals tonight. He’s actually considering only doing one more sweep of his patrol route and then heading home. Dick stares up at the stars that he can see in the night sky for once. Even in Gotham he doesn’t usually see this many stars. It reminds him of travelling with his parents in the circus. He sits down for a few indulgent minutes until the comm. unit in his ear goes off.

“N, you OK there? You look like you’re about to faceplant into the rooftop.” Jason says, and even through the voice modulation of his helmet, Dick can hear the amusement.

“I’m fine, Hood.” Dick replies, touching his comm. unit and gazing at the stars. For once no one could argue with him that Blüdhaven is pretty right now.

“Yeah, right.” Jason scoffs, clearly disbelieving and Dick gets the sensation he’s being watched. A scan of all the nearby rooftops comes up with nothing. If Jason is close by and watching, then he must be using his rifle scope. He really _hopes_ it’s Jason watching him. At least he’s friendly. Well, most of the time.

“No, really. It’s just been overloaded at work lately.” Dick protests. “Now that gang war’s winding down, I should get more time to relax during the day and on patrol. Aw crap, did I just challenge the power of worse? I think I did.”

“You did. Now you only have yourself to blame.” Jason snorts. “You’re working too hard. You didn’t even notice I’d moved in with you.”

“I did!” Dick says, and bites back a wince at how whiny he sounds. “Sort of. Eventually.”

“It took you four months, N. _Four months_. I could have done anything to you and you wouldn’t have known. You’re lucky I’m a good housemate. I mean, the sheer possibilities. I could have posted so many pictures of you asleep in bed, for one. The world deserves to see your superman panties.” Jason laughs. “But seriously, take a goddamn break every now and again.” And Dick knows he’s right, but...

“I know, I know. I feel like I’m being buried alive under all my responsibilities. But what else can I do?” Dick says and Jason hums in response. They lapse into silence for a minute or so until Jason pipes up again.

“I was buried alive once.” Jason offers. He doesn’t sound quite as light as he usually does when he’s throwing out a quip or zippy one liner, but there’s no way he’d drop a bomb like that in casual conversation is there? Getting personal information out of Jason is like getting blood from a stone.

“Of course you were.” Dick rolls his eyes. Even when he’s joking around, Jason always has to try to one up him.

“I’m serious.” Jason’s voice is flat and maybe slightly hurt. The voice modulator makes it hard to tell. 

“Oh. Hood, that’s... That’s rough, buddy.” Dick blurts out without thinking. Of course Jason would actually drop something like that into casual conversation. He’s almost predictable in his unpredictability.

“Well, I guess it was twice, actually. Does waking up alive in your own grave count as being buried alive, if you were actually dead when you were buried? I don’t think it does.” Jason pauses, taking a few deep breaths. “You’d think the worst part was how little room there was to move. The smell of the rotting silk in the coffin and the bugs crawling over my skin. But it wasn’t. It was the utter darkness, and how everything was silent except for the sound of my own breaths and heartbeat.”

Dick pulls his legs up to his chest, grabbing onto one wrist with the other and digging his fingers in until it hurts in an effort to keep quiet and let Jason keep talking.

“You’d have thought it would be frozen cold that deep underground, but after a couple of minutes, it got _warm_. All that carbon monoxide I was breathing out into a small space, I guess. Warm enough that I was sweating in my suit.” Jason pauses again, and there’s a crackle pop sound that Dick can’t place. “You know he didn’t bury me with anything? Not even a knife. I had to use my belt buckle to rip through the silk padding in the coffin. Fuck, that coffin. I mean, really, _fuck that coffin_. I don’t know what kind of... Well, it wasn’t fucking hardwood, I can tell you. I dug grooves into that bastard with my nails. No Teak or Mahogany casket for me. It only took a few punches to break through the wood. It wasn’t entirely shitty, it hadn’t caved under the weight of dirt above it, you know. Broke my fingers and my nails off digging myself out, though. Tried not to breathe in the dirt and the bugs as I made my way up when all I wanted to do was breathe as deep as I could.” 

Dick makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and his fingers throb in sympathy. Dick bites his lip to keep quiet. Something about the way Jason’s talking makes him think he hasn’t finished yet.

“But that was the first time. The second time it was all the dust in the rubble. Trying not to inhale that was impossible. The sheer weight of the roof and walls pressing down on me with not even a coffin to protect me. Breaking my fingers and knuckles digging myself out, _again_. Which by the way was even more fun with a gun misfire injury. Thanks, _B_.” Jason sneers the last bit out and Dick can’t find it in him to even try to defend Bruce right now. “Sometimes I wish I’d never bothered. But at least the second time I wasn’t hoping for anyone to rescue me, pull me out from under the debris and give me the space to breathe easy again. It’s kinda embarrassing to be honest. I thought I’d set enough explosives that there was no chance of anyone making it out alive. _Fuck_ , why did I tell you that.”

“Holy Hell, Hood...” Dick says softly, he wants to hug Jason so much right now, to apologise for how badly he let him down. His chest is constricted with guilt and sorrow and horror for Jason having to live through that twice with no one to talk to. Dick has no idea how he could ever make it up to Jason. Not that Jason’s really asked him to. He wanted to know Dick still considered him family back in New York, but that feels like a lifetime ago, and Jason almost never uses the word brother towards Dick now. Or at least he doesn’t when Dick can hear him. Not that Dick can blame him. He’d hardly made Jason feel welcome, even if he had been trying his best to be an obnoxious pain in Dick’s ass.

“I kept having nightmares about it. Alone in my silent safe houses. It’s why I moved in with you. I needed someone... Anyone else to be living in the same space as me, places can feel so dead when you’re the only one there.” Jason admits, and there’s a crack in his voice that not even the modulator can hide. “Just having someone else in the space, even if I don’t spend any time with them, helps.”

“Hood... I had no idea.” Dick says, heart aching, when it becomes obvious that Jason’s finished. He has no idea what to say; or apparently any idea about anything in Jason’s life since he came back. If Dick’s brutally honest, he didn’t know Jason all that well before he died, either. They’d finally begun to have something like a real relationship, beyond the fake smiles and pretences of family at the few galas they’d both attended, but they could have much closer.

“Yeah, well. You didn’t ask, and I really didn’t want to talk about the screaming goddamn nightmares, so.” Jason gives the verbal equivalent of a shrug, but there’s something about his pitch that sounds, not calmer, but maybe more peaceful? Or lighter.

“You’ve been having nightmares at my place too?” Dick asks, because if that’s been happening Dick might have to do something drastic, like call Alfred.

“No. I’ve been sleeping like a baby.” Jason snorts. “That phrase makes no sense. Babies wake up all the fucking time...”

“I think it’s meant to be about the lack of worry rather than length of time.” Dick says, letting Jason redirect the conversation to something lighter. He should probably try to convince Jason to get some help, some therapy or at least to talk to someone qualified. But Jason’s been doing better lately, and Dick has the feeling that if he brings it up, Jason will turn it around and throw it in Dick’s face. If Jason wants to talk about heavy things more, Dick will be supportive and if he keeps with the change of topic, well, Dick will let him.

“Either way, it’s damn stupid. Most people don’t get sung to sleep like babies do.” Jason complains, sighing dramatically.

“Well, maybe _I_ could sing you a lullaby, Hood.” Dick says snorting and rolling with it.

“Aw, hell no, N. I’ll sing my own lullabies. In fact, I’ll do one right now.” Jason sounds affronted at the thought of Dick serenading him. Which is rude, because Dick has a great singing voice, thank you very much.

“Are you taking requests?” Dick says, a small smile creeping onto his lips. This has to be the most successful conversation he’s had with Jason in... Far too long.

“No.” Jason says, but Dick can hear the grin in his voice even with the modulation.

“Aww. But I have the perfect song!” Dick pouts, and wonders if Jason can see it from where ever he is. He doesn’t, but Jason doesn’t have to know that.

“I have a better one.” Jason retorts, because Jason is Jason, and is back to the one-up-man-ship that Dick thought he was doing earlier.

“Prove it.” Dick says, grin spreading wide over his face. This is the sort of fight he enjoys having with Jason. Playful and light-hearted. It’s a hell of a lot better than kicks and punches.

“Fine. I will.” Jason says, clearing his throat. “...And this is Short Change Hero by the Heavy.” Jason takes a breath and there’s a click through the comms. that means Jason’s turned off the voice modulator. He starts singing in a surprisingly smooth tenor tone.

“I can't see where you comin' from, but I know just what you runnin' from, and what matters ain't the ‘who's baddest’ but the ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, baby. And you feel like you feelin' now, and doin' things just to please your crowd, when I love you like the way I love you, and I suffer, but I ain't gonna cut you 'cause...”

“I didn’t know you could sing, Hood.” Dick blurts out. Jason’s got a really nice singing voice, and despite himself, Dick’s into it. Weirdly into it. There’s a heat growing in his belly that really shouldn’t be there and it’s directly caused by Jason’s singing. Dick would be shocked at himself if he didn’t know that this lifestyle can cause some odd wires to be crossed. It’ll be fine as long as he never lets Jason know how he’s feeling. Dick wonders if he’d be reacting this strongly to Jason, alive and singing soulfully, without Jason trusting him enough to confess to some of his traumas earlier. Jason finally, finally, _trusts him_. The emotional low of the evening is making for a pretty intense high right now.

“Every time I close my eyes, I think, I think about you inside, and your mother, givin' up on askin' why - why you lie, and you cheat, and you try to make a fool outta she... This ain't no place for no hero. This ain't no place for no better man. This ain't no place for no hero to call ‘home’.” Jason keeps going, and the feeling in Dick’s belly grows as Jason’s low voice lingers in his ear. The want curling in his gut is so utterly unexpected; he’s never thought about Jason as someone he might ever want to be intimate with. Dick’s never been attracted to just a voice alone before, but somehow Jason’s getting under his skin in a way no one else has ever managed. 

Dick bites his lip, closing his eyes to listen better. His skin feels hot, and he wants to lie back on the rooftop, stretched out and let the feeling flow over him with Jason’s voice. He’s been dosed by Ivy’s pollen in the past and Dick would be lying if he said this feels nothing like it; because the intensity of the emotion certainly does. But Dick’s reaction to Jason’s voice is entirely natural and genuine, and not the product of Ivy’s synthetic stimulants.

“Get in me.” Dick blurts out, shocking himself. He’s a trained vigilante with over a decade in the business; he should have far better control over himself than this.

“What?” Jason says, confused. He’s stopped singing and the silence that falls after his question feels tense. Dick could play this off, say that Jason misheard him, and Jason would let him, Dick’s sure. But he doesn’t want to. It’s madness to admit the truth, but even if he’s the only one struck with this sudden want, he has to be honest here. More than that, he _wants_ to be truthful. Since Jason’s been living with him, Dick’s found total honesty works better with Jason than anything.

“I want you inside me.” Dick says, throwing caution to the wind. It’s like leaping of a building without looking; doing a trapeze act with no net, there’s no safety here. He has to hope that Jason won’t let him fall, or run out of his life as quickly as he made a space for himself there. Dick wants to be with him. When did that happen?

“Uh...” Jason says intelligently. He’s shocked, surprised. But he doesn’t sound disgusted or offended. That’s a good sign for Dick.

“Meet me at home.” Dick pushes it, opening his eyes and staring up at the sky, hoping he’s not making a mistake.

“Are you serious?” Jason sounds hopeful, disbelieving, and that’s nearly as heartbreaking as earlier was. It looks like Dick’s not the only one wanting here after all.

“Get home and you’ll find out, Little Wing.” Dick says, praying he doesn’t fuck this up.

***

Dick stumbles into his bedroom pulling Jason after him, pausing only to kiss him again and again, hot kisses that make Dick’s blood pound in his veins, a sizzling sensation running up and down his spine. Jason grabs him by his ass and hoists him up, moving towards the bed. Dick uses every bit of muscle in his legs and momentum he can to swing them back and send Jason tripping backwards into the wall. 

“What the actual fuck, Dickie? The bed’s right there!” Jason groans, trying to lean away from the wall while Dick pins him in place.

“No.” Dick grins, wide and sharp and pushes his hands under Jason’s jacket. He drops his legs down and pushes his hands down Jason’s abs, enjoying the feel of the hard muscles under his palms. Jason looks like he’s about to protest again, so Dick sinks to his knees, dragging his fingertips down Jason’s thighs as he goes down.

“You look thirsty...” Jason says, trying to sound mean and failing as he inhales sharply when Dick brings his hands up to the waistband of Jason’s jeans and tugs the button open, hard.

“And you look like a long tall drink of water.” Dick snorts, flicking his gaze down from Jason’s face to his crotch. He yanks Jason’s flies open, roughly shoving his hand inside Jason’s boxer briefs to pull out his half hard cock. It’s long and thick with the slightest hint of a curve and Dick’s mouth waters at the sight. He really is thirsty for it, and if that isn’t the weirdest feeling he’s ever had, Dick’s not sure what’s weirder. He’s on his knees, about to blow _Jason_ of all people. He wants so badly, he’d be shaking if he had less control over himself.

“You gonna stare at it or actually do some- FUCK DICK!” Jason’s low voice gains volume as Dick leans forward and takes in as much of his cock as he can. He wraps his lips tight around Jason’s shaft as he sinks down at least halfway, sucking in as he goes. Jason’s hands fly to his hair, getting a good grip on it. Dick’s eyes flutter and he wants to tell Jason it’s alright to pull, but well. His mouth’s a little full right now.

Dick bobs his head up and down Jason’s cock, taking a little more each time until his nose is brushing Jason’s pelvis. He takes little sips of air around the head of Jason’s cock when he pulls back, the better to savour the taste and smell, the heat and weight of him on his tongue. He smirks up at Jason, who’s staring down at him with a look of concentration that makes Dick want to give into whatever Jason’s planning behind his narrowed eyes.

He gets the chance to submit when Jason takes a better grip on either side of his head and thrusts in experimentally. Dick rakes his fingers up and down Jason’s thighs, not even trying to get away and that gives Jason the confidence to do it again, harder and deeper and Dick lets himself sink into the wonderfully overwhelming rhythm of Jason fucking his face so damn easily. 

“Fuck, you want this so bad, don’t you, Dickie?” Jason snarls out and Dick’s eyes flutter shut, rolling up behind his eyelids. “Yeah, yeah, you do.” 

Jason sinks into his throat like he belongs there. Spit slips down Dick’s chin to drip onto his thighs. Dick knows his throat is clutching at Jason, and it must feel amazing from the low snarl Jason gives each time Dick’s lips thud against his pelvic bone. Jason’s using him and Dick loves it. 

“Shit, if you could see the way you look right now...” Jason gasps out, hips completely away from the wall as he fucks Dick’s mouth harder. “Shutting you up so good... Your mouth stretched wide... Fuck, you look blissed out.”

Jason’s thrusts are getting a little erratic, and Dick’s feeling lightheaded from holding his breath for so long. “Shoulda known from you going by _Dick_ that this is what you wanted...” Dick can’t help but reach up beseechingly to Jason, resting his hands on Jason’s abs and twisting his fingers into his t-shirt. He wants to jerk himself off, but god, he wants to get Jason off more. “Fuck, gonna come right down your throat, Dickie...”

Jason grunts loudly, and Dick can feel his cock swell as he empties out what feels like a gallon of come right down into Dick’s open and waiting throat. His fingers dig into the sides of Dick’s head, holding him tight against Jason. After a few long seconds of Jason being entirely still and Dick feeling overwhelmed by the sound of his heartbeat in his ears and the desperate need to breathe, Jason lets go and slowly eases himself out of Dick’s mouth.

Dick breathes hard, licking his lips and enjoying the salt-tang taste of the last few drops of come on his tongue while Jason slides down the wall, knees bending as he sits. Dick’s throat aches pleasantly, he’s floating from the deep breaths he’s just taken, and he really wants to get off. He’s about to ask when Jason tucks his cock away and then looks up at him and grins.

“Need a little help with that, Dickie?” Jason doesn’t wait for an answer as he pulls Dick into his arms, and Dick settles against Jason, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his back. His legs are caged in by Jason’s in an oddly protective fashion, and Dick leans back into the feeling of Jason sweeping his hands all over his body. Jason’s left hand slides up and up, over his face to the top of his head, pulling it back to rest on Jason’s shoulder. 

Dick looks up at Jason, seeing the reflection of the neon lights from the window reflected in his eyes. It’s the last thing he sees as Jason lets his hand slip down to cover Dick’s eyes. Dick lifts his hands to touch Jason’s wrist on his face, not to pull it away, just to ground himself by holding on. With his vision blocked, all Dick can do is feel and listen. Jason’s hand is rough but gentle over his eyes, and the heat from his body is seeping through their clothes between them, warming Dick’s back. Jason’s mouth is close to his cheek, and the soft susurrus of his breath gently wafts over Dick’s mouth. Dick can smell the faint traces of leather and sweat and Kevlar every time he inhales. Jason’s other hand sinks lower over Dick’s belly, under the waistband of his uniform and lower, under the integrated cup. Dick’s pants are pulled away from his body, giving Jason full access to where Dick needs his hand to be.

“Jason, please...” Dick whispers, voice rough as he tries not to break the mood Jason’s set up. Jason, for once, doesn’t fight him, does exactly as he asks and wraps his big warm hand around Dick’s needy waiting cock. In any other situation, and with anyone else, Dick would be embarrassed by the moans and whimpers that emerge from his raw throat, high-pitched and almost desperate. Dick’s so riled up that it only takes a few minutes of Jason stroking him, up and down, slowly at first and then faster as Dick moves his hips into Jason’s hand, before Dick’s shooting off all over himself and the tight grip Jason has on him. Dick slumps back into Jason, feeling wrung out and perfect.

“That was beautiful, Dick. You’re a goddamn work of art, you know that, right?” Jason says quietly into his ear, letting his hand slip away from Dick’s eyes. Dick blinks up at him, letting his eyes adjust to the low light after having none.

“I thought I was a hot mess?” Dick smiles, liking the contentment on Jason’s face. It makes a warm feeling in his heart that has nothing to do with the amazing orgasm he’d just had.

“Oh that too, pretty bird, that too.” Jason snorts fondly, wrapping his arms around Dick and pulling him in tighter. It feels wonderful and Dick wants to cuddle properly, letting their legs stretch out.

“As much as I don’t want to move right now, maybe we should go lay on the bed?” Dick sighs, tucking his head under Jason’s chin, hoping Jason will carry him. He can’t help it; coming makes him feel lazy and redolent.

“Wait, does this mean we get to the share the bed while we’re _both_ in it for once? Fucking finally.” Jason snorts, and Dick smacks at Jason’s shoulder limply, biting back an amused smile.

“You behave, and it might even be a nightly occurrence.” Dick says lightly, trying to play it casual.

“I’m not the one who likes being called a good boy, Dickie.” Jason says, pushing to his feet and keeping Dick in his arms in a princess carry. “But I guess you’re worth it.”


End file.
